


Lucky Bloody Serpent

by Ladderofyears



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Harry Potter Has a Pet Snake, I'm Sorry, Jealous Draco Malfoy, Kinktober, M/M, Parselmouth Harry Potter, cute though, not kinky at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: When Harry gets a pet snake, Draco gets (a tiny bit) jealous.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951879
Comments: 3
Kudos: 140
Collections: HP Kinktober 2020





	Lucky Bloody Serpent

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day six, prompt: _Parselmouth._

Draco didn’t like to consider himself as a jealous wizard. 

After all, Harry was _his_ , wasn’t he? Harry wore his ring, had taken his name and had sworn his undying fidelity in front of a room full of their friends. 

Yet, when Harry adopted Nele, a three year old Royal Python, Draco couldn’t help but feel a spark of envy. The awful creature would sit in Harry’s lap, hissing happily and enjoying his husband’s warmth and conversation. 

Lucky bloody serpent. 

“Don’t worry,” Harry smiled, catching one of Draco’s green-eyed glances. “There’s still only one snake that’s truly captured my heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
